


Small Minds

by poutychannie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby boy Wonho, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, Only if you squint - Freeform, Pacifiers, Reader-Insert, Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toys, age play caregiver hyungwon, age play caregiver i.m, age play caregiver jooheon, age play caregiver kihyun, age play caregiver minhyuk, age play caregiver shownu, age play little wonho, all the fluffy stuff, and honorifics, baby girl wonhee, gender fluid wonho, gratuitous use of nicknames, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutychannie/pseuds/poutychannie
Summary: In which, you discover that Wonho is a little.[ There’s really no cohesive plot here, just some cute situations and lots of fluff. Written simply to satisfy the desire to take care of Wonho. ]





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to find a story like this to suit my personal tastes, so I've written it myself. I hope it may inspire other Monbebe to write things that are equally if not more fluffy and sweet. Especially right now, when Wonho is not having the best time and needs the most pampering. I'm here to remind y'all that he's still a sweet baby boy, okay?
> 
> Also, tell me if you spot major mistakes.

Hoseok has always had a fascination with cute things—it wasn’t much of a secret—so when you found a box of stuffed toys in his closet while tidying up his room to busy yourself while he was showering, you weren’t particularly surprised. You figured it was probably things fans had given him that he liked enough to keep, so you pushed it neatly to one side to continue straightening up the bottom of his closet. Nothing really stood out as strange to you until you found a blue pacifier laying behind where the box had been. You sat down on the floor and picked it up, now very confused. 

You looked it over carefully, holding it up to inspect it. It was definitely a baby’s pacifier. Why did he have this? 

“Oh, uhh,” you heard a voice speak up behind you. You looked over your shoulder to see Hoseok gripping the hem of his sweatshirt nervously. His hair was still wet from his shower, his towel hung around his neck. 

You noticed he was nervous, so you chose to ignore the elephant in the room for a short second, letting the hand holding the pacifier fall into your lap. “How was your shower?” 

“It… umm, it was good,” he said quietly, trying to calm down. “W-what have you got there?” He stuttered, gesturing vaguely at your hand. 

“Oh, this,” you held it up and his eyes widened. It was definitely his. “It looks like a baby’s pacifier, but I found it while tidying your closet. I was just going to put it into the box with your stuffed animals.”

He bit his lip and nodded, staying quiet. 

You placed it into the box like you had said, pushing yourself off of the floor. You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his waist. He mimicked your action, and you leaned up to kiss his lips. 

“Don’t bite your lips, sweetheart. They’ll start to bleed,” you tell him gently. 

He nodded with a slight pout, his eyes softening. “Okay.”

“Do you want me to dry your hair for you?” You offered, and he nodded. You pulled him over to his bed, where you sat on the edge and coaxed him to sit in front of you on the floor. You grabbed the towel from around his neck, pulling him to scooch closer in between your thighs. You started to gently massage the moisture out of his hair, making him absolutely melt into your gentle touch. He had always liked to be pampered like this, and you liked obliging him. 

He hummed softly when you leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. 

“Are you not going to ask?” He said softly. 

You hummed, “I was, but you seemed to be so nervous about it.”

He stiffened, not looking up at you. 

You leaned down to wrap your arms around his neck from behind. You placed a soft kiss to his temple, whispering in his ear, “do you want me to ask?”

He swallowed thickly. He seemed to be pondering it slowly. 

“We don’t have to talk about it—not right now at least—but I’d like it if you tell me at some point,” you tell him with a gentle tone to your voice, combing through his still damp hair with your fingers. “I won’t judge you or think it’s weird. Whatever it is.”

“Do you… I mean, what did you think when you found it?” He said slowly, still avoiding your eyes. 

You pursed your lips. “Well, I thought the pacifier was some kind of fan gift that you kept for some reason,” you told him, rubbing a soothing hand over his chest. 

He nodded slightly, “kind of. A fan did give it to me.”

You hummed, resting your chin on top of his head. “Why did you keep it? Do you like using it?” 

He nodded again. 

“Any specific reason?”

He cleared his throat, fidgeting with the hem of his sweatshirt again. “Do you… know what littles are?”

“Little what?” You ask him, feeling like he was missing a word in his sentence. 

He sighed, “no, not little as in something that’s small— _ littles _ .” He said it as though just repeating the word would make it click in your head. 

“I don’t know what you mean…” you mumbled, squeezing him tighter when his shoulders stiffened again. 

“What about age-regression?” He said timidly, still nervously fumbling with the bottom of his jumper. 

You stewed over it for a second, “I don’t know what that is, but I’ve definitely heard the term before. What is it?”

“Well… it’s like… receding to a childlike state of mind to relieve stress. The people who do that are called Littles. It's hard for me to explain clearly,” he mumbled the last part, hoping you understood him. 

“Okay…” you said slowly, trying to wrap your head around it. 

“Okay?” He asked, tilting his head up to look at you, anxiety filling his features. 

“I mean… you’re telling me you’re a little, right?” You asked. 

He nodded, looking small. 

You internally cooed. “You said it was so you can relieve stress… With everything you have to put up with as an idol, I don’t think this is the worst thing you could be doing to blow off steam. You’re not hurting anyone, right?” 

He shook his head, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. 

You pressed a kiss to his forehead, giving him a small smile in return. “Then it’s okay.”

He sighed, “you haven’t seen me in littlespace, though.” He looked at his feet in front of him to avoid your gaze again. “I’ll answer any questions you have… if you want to know more.”

“So have the others seen you in littlespace?” You asked him, running your fingers through his hair again. 

He nodded. “Min and Honey even play with me sometimes.” 

You mentally cooed at his terms of affection for them. “What do you do in littlespace?” 

He hesitated for a second. “I like to color and watch cartoons. Playing with the other members is fun, too.”

“What’s it like?” You were just asking questions as they came to mind. 

“When I slip, I basically become a child again,” he said, seeming more and more comfortable to talk about it with every question. “I can’t do a lot of things for myself. Usually, I recede to around the age of five or six—sometimes younger, sometimes older. When I’m a little older, Kkukkungie and I like to play with Nerf guns.” 

You smiled when you noticed the slight sound of excitement in his tone. “Have you ever been little around me? How would I know?” 

“Not fully,” he said first, turning completely to look up at you. He sat crisscross on the floor, holding your hands in his. “I almost have slipped in front of you before, but I caught myself. I don’t know if I do anything specifically, but when I’m especially stressed or relaxed, I can kind of feel myself slip. My mind gets fuzzy, and I feel warm all over.”

“Aww, that’s actually really cute,” you cooed, kissing his nose gently. It’s like a lot of things about his personality clicked together in your mind after gaining this new knowledge. 

He smiled widely at your comment. “Thank you. I’m glad you’re not freaked out. I’m usually good at hiding it, but I get so relaxed around you sometimes that I want to just let myself slip.”

You shrugged, “why don’t you?” 

He slumped a little, his smile faltering. “Because you’d have to take care of me. I don’t just play like a child, I basically  _ am _ a child. You’d literally be babysitting me.”

You smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss his forehead again. “Baby, I love taking care of you,” is all you said. 

He blushed a little. 

“Who usually takes care of you?” 

He looked small again. “All of the members are like my caregivers. I’m grateful to have so many because I’m never alone when I’m small. It kinda feels like having a lot of older siblings to take care of me.” By the end of his explanation, he was smiling again. 

You grinned. You knew he must feel loved because of all that attention. “Well, now you have one more person to take care of you. How does that sound?” 

His eyes widened. “You don’t have to do that! I don’t want to burden you. You’re my girlfriend, not my eomma.”

You cradle the back of his head with one hand and press your foreheads together. “Listen to me closely, you’re not a burden. I love you, and this is just another part of you to love as far as I’m concerned.” You kissed both of his cheeks, making him giggle. “Let me take care of you.”

“Okay,” he mumbled. “I love you, too.” 

You hummed happily. “Do you feel like slipping now?” 

He bit his lip. “Maybe. I feel kinda warm and fuzzy in my chest, but I think that’s just because I love you so much.”

You grinned down at him, leaning forward to kiss his lips. You cupped his cheeks in your palms, and when you pulled away from the kiss, you gently stroked your thumbs over the apples of his cheeks. “That was smooth, Seokkie. But seriously, if you feel like you’re slipping into headspace, just do it. You can trust me.”

He bumped your forehead with his again, nuzzling into you. “I know I can.”


	2. Eomma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might seem weird right now to be posting this type of fan fiction, but like I said in the last chapter, Wonho is a baby boy, and I'm here to remind you all. 
> 
> Please continue to love and support him! We are doing well Monbebe! I know he can feel our love! I just know he can!

The first time you officially witnessed Little Seokkie, you had come over to the dorm to have dinner with all of the boys. The problem with that was that it had slipped Hoseok’s mind to tell the others that you knew about his age-regression… and that he had invited you over that night. 

Hyunwoo had your boyfriend perched on his lap as he blissfully watched cartoons. The older saw you, and his eyes widened slightly with alarm. 

“Oh, hey,” he greeted you, trying to sound calm. “Hey, Ki, we have a guest.”

Kihyun came in from the kitchen, apron on. He must have been making dinner. When he saw you, his eyes widened too. “Oh, uhh hey. Hoseok didn’t tell us you’d be coming over tonight. He’s uhh…”

You chuckled at how uncomfortable they both seemed. “It’s okay, I already know. He said he it was a good day today, so he already warned me that he was slipping. I’m not freaked out. It’s okay.” You assured them. 

Kihyun looked taken aback by what you told him. “You’ve already seen him like this?”

You shrugged, “no, but he did tell me about it. It’s really okay. I asked him a bunch of questions, and I kind of understand now. How should I treat him?”

Kihyun bit his lip, thinking. “He seems to be about four right now. He plunged hard today. Just talk to him like you would a child. You care about him a lot, so I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He gave you a small smile, turning to look over his shoulder at Hyunwoo. He gave a little nod before returning to the kitchen. 

You made your way into the living room, where Hoseok was dozing off against Hyunwoo’s chest. You noticed that your boyfriend had the familiar blue pacifier in his mouth, and smiled. He hadn’t noticed your presence yet. 

Sitting on the floor next to the two boys, you smiled at Hyunwoo. “How are you?” You whispered. 

He smiled, his eyes forming crescents. “Good, do you want me to wake him up?”

You nodded, smiling happily. “Please? I’ve never met his little self properly. Will he know me?”

He nodded, “he should.” He shook your boyfriend slightly, rousing him from his slumber and eliciting a small whine. “Seokkie, wake up someone is here to see you.” Hyunwoo gently took the pacifier from between his lips, trying to coax him out of his nap. 

Hoseok’s eyelids fluttered open to see you sitting in front of him on the floor. You smiled and waved at him. A sleepy smile crept across his lips when he registered your face. He definitely recognized you. “Eomma,” he said, voice slightly groggy from sleep caught in his throat. 

The title caught you off guard, and judging by Hyunwoo’s expression, he was a little surprised as well. 

“Hi, Bun~” you cooed to him, running your fingers through his hair. 

He grinned wider, sitting up and yawning. You giggled. 

“Nunu appa, ‘m hungry,” he told Hyunwoo with a pout. 

“Ki appa is cooking dinner. You have to wait a bit. Do you want some juice?” The older asked, petting his hair down where it stuck up from laying against him. 

Hoseok nodded, still a little sleepy. 

You stood when Hyunwoo did, and the leader told you to take his seat, which you did. When you turned to Hoseok again, he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his fist. 

“Oh, baby, you’ll hurt your eyes if you do that,” you gently said, reaching up to pull his hands away from his face. 

He smiled at you, blinking the sleep from his eyes. “Hi, eomma~” 

You chuckled, pulling his face to you so you could kiss his forehead. “Hi, Bun. How was your nap?”

He yawned again, and nodded. “Good,” he said simply. 

“What did you do today?” You asked him, wondering what he had gotten up to with the other members. 

“Nunu appa watch cartoons wiff me,” he mumbled, still sleepy. 

“Oh yeah?” You mused. “What did you watch?” 

“Mick-Mouth,” his usual lisp was more pronounced now that he had slipped, you noted. It took you a second to understand him. 

“You watched Mickey Mouse?” You said excitedly, causing him to get excited in return, finally waking up fully. You smiled again. “Oh, I love Mickey Mouse!”

“Me too!” He told you. 

Hyunwoo reappeared with a sippy cup of apple juice, holding it out to Hoseok, who made grabby hands at it. “Are you telling eomma about Mick-Mouth?” 

Hoseok nodded as he sipped his juice aggressively. When he pulled the cup spout from his lips, he turned to Hyunwoo with a whine. “Appa, thathie,” he begged. 

“You want your sassie back?” He asked the little, who nodded eagerly. He saw you raise your eyebrow in confusion. He pulled the blue pacifier out of his sweatpants pocket. “Pacifier,” he clarified. 

You  _ ohh _ ’d at the realization and watched as the older man stuck the pacifier in his own mouth before placing it between Hoseok’s open lips. That made you more confused. 

Hyunwoo noticed and again, he explained. “It had lint on it from being in my pocket. It’s faster to clean it off that way.”

It honestly felt like Hyunwoo had just read tips from a parenting book to you. You were kind of impressed if you were being honest. 

—o—

The front door of the dorm opened while you were watching  _ Frozen _ with Hoseok on the couch. He was laying with his back against your chest, clutching his stuffed rabbit named Hopps (after Judy Hopps in  _ Zootopia _ ) and suckling on his pacifier. He wasn’t dozing off this time, so when he heard chatter coming from the doorway, he turned toward the commotion. His face lit up when he saw the four other members as they returned from the practice rooms. 

“Hyungs!” Hoseok called excitedly, sitting up quickly. 

The four others looked toward him, looking surprised to see you sitting with him as well, but they didn’t mention it. Instead, they greeted the little. 

“Hi, Seokkie~” Hyungwon cooed with a smile and small wave. 

“Hey, Bun,” Jooheon called happily, waving as he headed to his room to put his practice bag away. 

“Hi, Bun-Bun,” Changkyun blew a kiss at Hoseok, which made him giggle at the maknae. 

Minhyuk was the last to greet him, coming over to the couch where the two of you were sat. He leaned down to give him a big hug. “I missed you, Bun,” he told the little, crouching down to be eye level with him. “How was your day?”

He pulled the sassie out of his mouth so he could tell his hyung all about it. “Happy! Nunu appa watch Mick-Mouth wiff me, and-and then eomma came to thee me, too!” He was talking so fast that he stuttered a bit. 

You pouted your bottom lip out at how cute he was, smoothing down his hair with your hand. 

“Ah, eomma came to see you?” Minhyuk’s voice was dripping with fake surprise. 

Hoseok nodded, leaning his head onto your shoulder, “I love my eomma.”

You wrapped your arms around him, rubbing his shoulder gently. “I love you too, Seokkie.”

Minhyuk smiled brightly. “I see, well, Min hyung loves you too, but he’s sweaty. He’s going to go get a shower before dinner.” He kissed Hoseok’s cheek as he stood again to go take a shower. 

A few minutes later, Jooheon re-enters the living room and approaches the two of you. “Can I sit with you guys?” He asks gently.

“Of course,” you tell him, scooting over a little to make room for him. You pulled Hoseok with you, “come on, Bunny, we gotta make room for Honey hyung.”

Hoseok settles back in easily, placing his feet in Jooheon’s lap. Hoseok goes back to watching the television, while Jooheon absentmindedly stroked his legs. 

Suddenly, Jooheon turned to you with a smile. “I have a hard time believing that today is the first time you’ve seen Little Seokkie. You’re a natural.”

You smiled at him over Hoseok’s head, “well, believe it because it is. I kind of knew what to expect since we had discussed it a little beforehand. I’m just naturally nurturing, I suppose.” To emphasize your point, you kissed the top of Hoseok’s head, which elicited a giggle out of the man and he wiggled in your lap. 

Jooheon smiled at your answer, “well, you’re doing great.” 

You nodded, satisfied with his praise. You did have one question for him though. “What does he call everyone when he’s little like this?”

Jooheon smiled, “Ki appa and Nunu appa are Kihyun and Hyunwoo, I’m sure you heard those already.”

You nodded.

“You were right about me; I’m Honey hyung. Minhyuk is Min hyung. Changkyun is Kkungie hyung,” he stopped explaining to chuckle a bit. “Hyungwon isn’t a hyung, though. He’s Wonnie samchon.”

You pouted, feeling like your heart was about to explode in your chest from all of the cuteness. “That’s so adorable.”

Jooheon grinned again, dimples popping out. “What is he calling you? Noona?”

You shook your head, a small smile on your lips. “No, he doesn’t call me noona.”

“Eomma, noisthy,” Hoseok whined, speaking around his pacifier.

You squeezed him a little tighter, kissing his head again. “Sorry, Seokkie. Eomma will be quieter.”

Jooheon looked at you with a smile and raised eyebrows, mouthing, “eomma?” 

You simply smiled at him and rested your cheek on Hoseok’s head. You whispered back, “my baby.” 


	3. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few small changes to the previous chapters. I was going to have Seokkie calling Hyungwon ahjussi, but I decided I like samchon better because it’s typically what you use for someone closer to you. It just felt better to have him use samchon.
> 
> Please continue to support Monsta X as always! Don’t forget to vote for them for MAMA awards, and keep your chin up babies! They need our support more than ever. This fight isn’t over yet.

It was the day before a rare day off, when the boys had no schedules at all and could do what they wanted for an entire twenty-four hours. So naturally, you were going to stay over at the dorm for the night and visit with your boyfriend and perhaps spend the next day together. 

Once you got there, you could tell Hoseok had dropped a little. He wasn’t sucking on his pacifier or watching cartoons, but as soon as you walked in the door, you saw him sitting cross-legged at the coffee table in the living room of the dorm, coloring with crayons. As you got closer to him, you could see Hopps sitting in his lap. 

“Hi, Bun~” you cooed at him. 

He looked up at you with a smile. “I’m not that small yet,” he chuckled. “You’re still dealing with Hoseok right now, not Seokkie. No one was home with me, so I wasn’t going to let myself slip until I could be supervised. I have a little control over how and when I slip if I’m relaxed.”

“Ah okay,” you hummed, setting your bag down on the floor beside the couch. You sat down on the soft cushion and leaned over to look at Hoseok’s drawing. “What are you coloring?”

“A dog,” he stated simply. Turning to look at you suddenly, pursing his lips at you. “Kiss?”

His lisp wasn’t that bad today, at least not yet, so you knew he wasn’t small enough to call you ‘yucky’ for kissing him on the lips. You smiled and leaned forward, pressing your lips to his softly. It was sweet and innocent. When you pulled away, you both smiled at each other, pressing your foreheads together.

“So, it’s a Little Seokkie day, huh?” you asked nonchalantly as you sat back on the couch to watch him color. 

“Hmm, maybe,” he hummed in thought. “I might not let him come out and play today.” He turned to look at you again, indecision decorating his features. “I kind of want to spend the evening with you as your boyfriend, but I also want to be babied. I’m teetering on the edge here.”

“Either option sounds good to me, baby. Whatever you want to do is alright with me,” you ran a hand through your hair. “You know I love pampering you like you deserve. If Seokkie wants to play tonight, I can wait until tomorrow to play with Hoseok.” You wiggled your brows at him suggestively. 

He shivered at that comment, grimacing slightly. “Yucky,” he mumbled. He caught himself immediately after it came out of his lips, and he looked apologetic. “Not you! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean you’re yucky, I just--” 

You cut him off with a kiss, nothing more than a peck to shut him up. You patted his head gently. “I know, Seokkie, it’s alright. If you want to play today, eomma will watch over you.”

He nodded, “then, can you make me some juice?”

You smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead before standing. “Of course, Bun. Anything you want.”

—o—

When Hyungwon and Minhyuk returned from their schedules, they found you sat at the coffee table with Hoseok, handing him crayon colors when he asked for them. They audibly cooed at the sight, drawing Hoseok’s attention to them. 

He smiled brightly. “Hyung! Samchon!” He stood up quickly, abandoning Hopps on the floor beside you. You reached to pick up the stuffed rabbit and put him into your own lap. You smiled as you watched him hug the two men. Minhyuk placed a big kiss to his cheek, which Hoseok quickly whines about and wiped away. 

“How's it going?” You ask when they both notice you sitting on the floor. 

They smile, making their way over to sit on the couch behind you. Hyungwon answers first, “good, we got a major part of the choreography worked out. It was productive, but I’m tired now.” 

“Samchon, are you going to nap?” Hoseok asked, taking his seat next to you again. 

The younger chuckled, leaning his chin against his hand as he watched the little continue to color. “Hmm… maybe. Are you going to nap with me if I do?” He hummed, a small smirk on his fluffy lips. 

Hoseok seemed to ponder it for a moment. Then he huffed, “only if eomma naps, too.”

You chuckled, “you’d like that?”

Hyungwon smiled fully at that, “I don’t know if my bed is big enough for all three of us.” 

Hoseok shrugged, “then I will stay up with eomma.”

“Do you like naps, Seokkie?” You asked him sweetly. 

Hyungwon spoke up, “we nap together all the time, right Bun?”

Hoseok nodded happily, continuing to color his picture and losing interest in the conversation at hand. 

Minhyuk patted you on the head, drawing your attention away from your boyfriend scribbling away at his paper. You looked up at Min with a big smile. He smiled back. “Are you enjoying this? Do you like doing this for him?” He asked you sincerely, his features only giving way to a soft smile and slight worry behind his eyes. 

You shrugged. “I mean, I’m not going to lie to you. It was a little hard to understand at first, and even though he did a good job explaining it to me, I also did my own research before I witnessed him in this state the first time,” you paused and smiled at Minhyuk. “But once I did finally meet Little Seokkie, I realized he’s not that much different than my usual Hoseok. I like taking care of him, and he likes being taken care of. The only difference is that when he’s like this, he sees me as more of a mother figure than a girlfriend, which isn’t too bad. He still lets me smother him with my love, so I’m fine with it.” You giggled at the last bit. 

Minhyuk’s expression turned more relieved. “I’m glad.”

“You were worried?” Hyungwon asked his friend, resting his chin on his hand. “She wouldn’t still be here right now if she wanted to bail.”

Minhyuk sulked a bit, looking slightly ashamed of himself. “I just wanted to be sure hyung wasn’t going to get hurt later on. You know how soft-hearted he is.” He turned to you with an apologetic frown, “I’m sorry I doubted you.” 

You couldn’t help feeling just a bit hurt by Minhyuk’s seeming lack of faith in you. “I love him, Min, I really do. If this helps him relax, and it makes him happy, I’m willing to accept this part of him,” you paused to run your fingers through Hoseok’s hair gently. He smiled sweetly, leaning into your hand as he continued to color. “He’s not hurting anyone by doing this. He just wants to be taken care of…” you smiled looking up at Minhyuk and Hyungwon again. “I’ll be his eomma if he wants me to because I love him dearly. Something like this won’t run me off.”

The two boys smiled at you warmly as Minhyuk leaned down to cup your face. “You’re literally the best. Not a lot of people would feel the same way you do.”

You smiled at him, “you all do. You live with him and take care of him even though you don’t have to.” 

He pulled you into a hug, “he’s our brother, of course we will take care of him… Just promise us one thing?” He sat back, releasing you from the hug. You nodded briefly. “If you feel at all overwhelmed, come to us first. You can talk to us about it. Any of us.”

You smiled at his concern, nodding again. “I will, don’t worry. I don’t plan on going anywhere, so it looks like you guys are stuck with me.”


	4. Polished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, it’s another adorable chapter! This one involving another “hyung” and it’s really sweet. I wish I had made it a little longer, but I think it raps up nicely at the end so I won’t dwell too much. Let me know how you like it!

You were over at the dorms hanging out with Hoseok and the others for a movie night, with plans to stay over and leave in the morning. After the movie ended, everyone went off to bed except for you and Hoseok. You both decided to stretch out on the couch, relax, cuddle, and just enjoy some quality alone time. With him lying on his back, you climbed on top of him to press your fronts together, resting your head on his broad chest and listening to his heart beating in the stillness of the room. He played with your hair, running his fingers through it gently. 

“Have I ever told you that you’re amazing?” He said quietly, nearly a whisper. 

You smiled, looking up at him, “Maybe once or twice, but once more wouldn’t hurt.”

He chuckled, smiling adoringly down at you. He leaned down to kiss the top of your head. “I love you, and you’re so amazing. And you’re beautiful. And you’re so sweet… when you want to be.”

You fake gasped, sitting up to straddle his waist. “I’m always sweet!” He just laughed, his big bright grin never leaving his face as you continued to jokingly rant. “If I wasn’t sweet, would I take care of you when you’re feeling small? Would I?” You smiled at him, letting him know that you weren’t really mad at him for such a small thing. 

He continued to laugh at you. “No, you wouldn’t, and that’s why you’re amazing.” He sat up, bringing his lips to yours for a sweet kiss. “You’re an amazing girlfriend, and you’re a great eomma, too. I hope that’s not weird to say in the same sentence.” He chuckled again. 

“I mean, it’s a little weird, but I don’t mind. Since when am I a normal girlfriend?” You asked, smiling and wrapping your arms around him. “I mean look at me. I’m dating an amazing guy, who happens to be this extraordinary idol. An idol who’s this smoking hot  _ man _ on stage, but as soon as you’re off that stage, you turn into a giant baby boy, who deserves to be babied as much as he wants.” You kissed his lips again, bringing his grin back. “Not to mention that sometimes you become an  _ actual _ baby boy, whom I love just as much. You’re a complex man, Lee Hoseok.”

He kissed you again, a little more passionately this time. As he pulled away, he whispered against your lips, “how did I get so lucky to find someone so amazing?”

It was your turn to grin, “I have no clue how I got so lucky to have met  _ you _ , but I’m so grateful for it. I don’t think our relationship is very typical, and I like it that way. Don’t ever think otherwise, okay?” You cupped his cheeks, looking deeply into his eyes. 

He licked his lips, smiling beautifully. He nodded, pressing his forehead to yours. “Okay.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” a deep voice spoke up suddenly, startling both of you, “but it sounded like a good stopping place.” You both looked over to see Changkyun standing in the doorway to the living room. 

“Yes, Kyun? What is it?” You asked, chuckling. 

Hoseok groaned, nuzzling his forehead into your shoulder. “Can’t you see we were having a moment?”

You laughed, and the maknae smirked, holding up a small black bottle. “I want to paint my nails again, but I can’t do my left hand. The only other person awake right now is Jooheon, and he gets it all over the place whenever he tries. Can I borrow your girlfriend for like ten minutes?”

Hoseok turned his head to look at his dongsaeng, still resting against your shoulder with his hands around your waist. He frowned, “As long as you don’t phrase it that way. Sounds weird.”

Changkyun shrugged, still smirking. “She can be my  _ eomma _ , too, right?”

“Maybe not at the same time,” you hummed amusedly at the lighthearted teasing. 

Hoseok rolled his eyes, fake pouting and squeezing you tighter to him. “My eomma.”

Changkyun chuckled, moving to sit on the floor at the coffee table. He placed the black nail polish down for you to use. He gestured to it smugly. “The sooner you let her go, the sooner you can keep cuddling with your eomma,” he teased his hyung. 

Hoseok smiled slightly, releasing his grip. You climbed off of his lap and moved to sit across from Changkyun on the floor. “I’ll paint your nails if you paint mine. We can have matching black manicures.” You propositioned him, wiggling your fingertips at him. 

Changkyun smiled and nodded, “okay, deal.”

You began painting his nails, trying to keep them as neatly decorated as possible. When you finished, you smiled at your work. “Alright, you’re all done. My turn.” You heard a huff from behind you, and you turned to see Hoseok with his knees pulled up to his chest. 

“What’s wrong, Hoseok hyung?” Changkyun asked him. 

Hoseok didn’t respond, just stared at the two of you for a moment before ducking his head to hide his face. You looked over at Changkyun, very confused. Changkyun seemed to have some idea what was going on though. 

“Seokkie?” Changkyun cooed sweetly. Hoseok lifted his head upon hearing his little name. “What’s the matter, Seokkie?” 

Hoseok huffed again. It dawned on you that he had probably slipped into littlespace while you were focused on Changkyun’s nails. 

“Are you jealous that your eomma wasn’t paying attention to you?” Changkyun asked, dropping his teasing tone from earlier. His brows scrunched together, and it seemed as though he was trying to sympathize with a child. Hoseok nodded, huffing deeply again. Changkyun smiled slightly. “I’m sorry I was distracting your eomma for so long.”

You turned to Hoseok, a gentle smile on your lips. “Do you want me to paint your nails too, Bun?” Hoseok pouted, nodding ever so slightly. You waved a hand at him, beckoning him to sit on the floor next to Changkyun. “Come sit down so I can paint them then.”

The muscular child was quick to scramble down onto the floor next to Changkyun, placing his hands spread onto the table. “Thank you, eomma.”

You grinned at him, “don’t thank me. It’s your hyung’s nail polish.” You smirked at Changkyun, who rolled his eyes at you. 

Hoseok leaned his head on Changkyun’s shoulder sweetly. “Thank you, hyung.”

The maknae’s face softened as he wrapped his arms around Hoseok, cradling him in the hug like a child. He nuzzled into Hoseok’s shoulder. “Anything for you, Bun~” the younger boy cooed. 

“Hey, I just painted your nails, don’t mess them up,” you joked, teasing the younger of the two as they separated. “Give me your fingers, Seokkie. You can have a matching manicure with Kkungie.” 

Hoseok gladly gave over his hands to you, and you started swiping the dark color onto his nails. You glanced over at Changkyun, who was watching you work intently. 

“Is he gonna get in trouble for me painting his nails?” You ask him as Hoseok ooh’d at his finished hand. “Don’t touch anything, baby boy. You’ll mess them up, okay?” You cooed at him, and he nodded firmly. 

Changkyun smiled and reached a hand up to pet the back of Hoseok’s head. “It’s okay, it’s the fast drying kind. It only takes about a minute.” He kept petting your child-like boyfriend as he answered your question. “Why would he be in trouble? I paint my nails occasionally.”

You nodded, “yeah, but he doesn’t. He did the one nail for that  _ Polished Man  _ awareness campaign, but that was different.”

Changkyun smirked, “ahh… eomma worries too much~” He teased you lightly. “Seriously, it’s fine. It’ll chip off in a few days, and then he’ll probably take it off completely.”

You nodded, accepting his reassurance. 


	5. Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a little while since the last update guys! Work got really crazy with the season and the holidays. It’s still busy, but here’s a new chapter. Probably expect the next one in a couple weeks, closer to January. If not, after New Years. Thanks for waiting! Enjoy!

“I can't believe you chipped off one of your nails already. It’s only been a few days,” you chuckled, stroking your fingers through Hoseok’s hair gently. The two of you were laid on his bed, his head rested on your chest. 

He pouted up at you. “I didn’t mean to.”

You smiled at him, which he returned. “I know, baby.”

Hoseok chuckled. “You did a good job on them. I was actually going to keep them for a bit. Monbebe seems to like them.” He looked down at his blackened nails, wiggling the tips of his fingers. 

You moved to wrap your arms loosely around his neck, resting your chin on top of his head. You hummed lightly. “I can bring my nail kit next time, and we can give you a different color if you want. Maybe blue? You like blue.”

“I do like blue.”

“I know,” you laughed, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. He wiggled his feet happily at the attention he was getting. You noticed and smiled to yourself. “Are you feeling small?”

He hummed happily. “Getting smaller by the minute... Is that okay?” He sat up, turning around to look you in the eyes. He didn’t want to be a burden to you, so he would occasionally worry that he’s spending too much time as Seokkie and not enough time as your boyfriend. “I can stop if you want.”

You shook your head, cupping his cheeks in the palms of your hands. “No, no, baby boy. It’s okay. If you feel small right now, I want you to be comfortable.” You kissed both of his cheeks, making him giggle. “Even if you don’t want to be fully in littlespace, it’s okay to get comfortable, baby. Eomma is here.” You stroked your thumbs over his cheekbones gently. Eyes flicking to his lips then back to his big brown eyes that stared back at you, still a little unsure. “But first, can I kiss you before you slip too far and call me yucky again?” You grinned, mostly joking. 

He smiled at that. “Of course,” he rolled his eyes at you, leaning forward to press his lips to yours. His hand found the back of your head. The kiss was soft and innocent, but it was exactly what you wanted. When he pulled away, his hand rested on top of one of yours on his cheeks. He smiled softly. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked one final time. 

You nodded firmly. “How many times do I have to tell you? I love babying you, and you deserve all of the babying.” You booped his nose with your finger, making him smile giddily. “I’m feeling a little tired. How about a nap with eomma?”

He nodded, “I wanna nap with eomma.”

You grinned at him fondly, loving the fact that he can let his guard down for you and slip so easily into his safe place. “Do you need anything? Your sassie… a stuffed animal?” You suggested. 

He pursed his lips. “Thathie and Hoppth and Bebegom.”

You laughed lightly at his request. “Of course.” You got up from the mattress, walking over to his closet and searching through the box of toys in the bottom. “I can’t find Hopps or Bebegom in here. What did you do with them?” You looked over your shoulder at the little sitting cross legged on the bed. 

He shrugged. “Nunu appa keepth Bebegom wiff Nunugom because he’th juth a baby.”

You internally cooed, standing up straight again. You held up the pacifier to his mouth, and he took it easily. “Should we go ask appa if we can borrow Bebe back?” He nodded, and you reached your hand out to him. Again, he took it easily, following you as you lead him out of his room. The two of you marched into the living room, where Hyunwoo, Kihyun, and Hyungwon were hanging out, watching a movie. “Hey, Hyunwoo, can we borrow Bebegom from you for a bit? We are going to take a nap.”

Hyunwoo looked up at the two of you, smiling gently and nodding. “Of course,” he quickly got off the couch to jog into his room. 

Hyungwon looked up at Hoseok and smiled. “You’ll need Hopps, too. He’s on my bed where you left him yesterday. You can go get him.” 

“Thank you, Wonnie thamchon,” the little spoke around his pacifier. 

You released his hand and lightly patted his bottom, “go grab Hopps off of samchon’s bed. I’ll get Bebe from appa.”

The little nodded, teetering off to Hyungwon’s and Minhyuk’s shared room. You watched him with a fond smile on your face. 

“You really are good at this,” you heard Kihyun speak up. 

You turned toward the voice, seeing both Kihyun and Hyungwon smiling up at you. “You think so?”

Hyungwon nodded. “Of course.”

Kihyun grinned. “Yes, of course. I’m glad he told you, and you tried to understand him. I didn’t really have any doubts, honestly, but I’m glad you’re taking to this caregiver role so well.”

You smiled at his encouragement. “Thank you, guys. That means a lot. I know you guys have probably been at this way longer than I have, so it’s nice to know I’m doing it right.”

Hyunwoo emerged from his room with the yellow bear in his hand. “Here he is,” he held the plush toy out to you, and you took it. 

“Thanks, Woo.” 

“Tell her she’s doing well!” Kihyun demanded suddenly. 

You chuckled. “You really don’t have to keep praising me like that. I believe you.” Though, truthfully, if felt nice to know that they all thought you were doing a good job. 

Hyunwoo just grinned, his eyes becoming crescents. “It’s true. You’re the best eomma he could have.”

“Eomma!” You heard Hoseok call from down the hall. “I found Hoppth!” He held the bunny toy up in the air for you to see, making you and the other boys laugh. 

“I see,” you enthused. “Are you ready to nap then?” He nodded happily, clutching the bunny to his chest. You smiled adoringly at him before thanking the other members again, and excusing yourselves to Hoseok’s room once again. “Alright, baby bun. Let’s get comfy under the blankets, okay?” You said, pulling back the top blanket on his bed. 

He handed you Hopps and crawled under the covers, wiggling onto the far side of the bed. Once he was settled, you handed him the two plush toys, which he clutched to him. You smiled at him, feeling a warmth in your chest as you watched him soothe his plush toys to sleep like babies, petting them on the head and mumbling to them around his pacifier. 

You climbed under the covers as well, scooching close to him. He wiggled even closer to you so that his head was rested on your shoulder. He curled into you and closed his eyes. You gently began stroking his face with your fingertips, tracing over his beautiful features. He hummed, smiling behind his pacifier as he suckled it. He looked so small for such a big man. You adored him silently, regarding every twitch of his eyelids as he dreamed. He was cozy, snuggled up to you with his two stuffed animals in his strong arms. You couldn’t help loving him, and it baffled you how anyone could possibly feel any differently. 


	6. Little Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another surprise was waiting for you at the dorm that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a month since I last uploaded (to the day actually), but I have been dealing with work and school, trying to get everything in order. I just finished this chapter yesterday, and I'm already working on the next one. Hopefully, you'll like this chapter. And I promise to get the next chapter out before February... hopefully.
> 
> Side-note: I'm not sure if this story has a plot or if it's just pure self-indulgence at this point. The concept for this chapter has been in the tags for forever, but I'm just now satisfied with how it is written. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated as always.

When you came over to the dorm that night, something was different. Hoseok had asked you to come over because he was feeling small again and wanted his eomma, and you were off the next day so you thought it would be alright to visit for the night and leave in the morning. 

When you got there, Minhyuk was sitting on the floor across from your boyfriend, who was suckling his pacifier and holding his Bebegom like an actual baby. Hyungwon was stretched across the couch, watching them play. When he heard you come in, he waved you over. “Wonhee made an appearance today,” he whispered. 

You screwed your eyebrows together. “Excuse me?” You whispered back, but before he could respond a voice called out to you. 

“Eomma!” You looked over at your boyfriend as he made grabby hands at you. 

You walked over to pet his head, but stopped when you noticed the pink bow in his hair. You cooed, continuing to pat his hair around the bow. He preened under your touch, giggling quietly. 

“Is my little bunny having fun with hyung?” You asked him in a cooing voice. 

Hoseok nodded. “Min hyung lovths to play with Wonhee!”

There it is again. Though you were confused, you smiled nonetheless. “I’m glad. Keep playing with hyung, eomma wants to talk to samchon for a bit.”

The little nodded, returning his attention to Minhyuk. You stepped back to where Hyungwon was now sat up on the couch. You plopped down next to him. 

“Okay, so what's going on?” You said in a hushed tone, leaning your head on his shoulder as you watched the two boys play. 

“You look confused. He didn’t tell you about Wonhee, huh?” Hyungwon asked, a grin on his face. 

You shook your head, “I guess it slipped his mind. You know how much of a space cadet he can be.”

Hyungwon chuckled, “Well, Wonhee is Seokkie, but a girl.”

“Hoseok is gender fluid?” You asked, almost whispering as you looked up to his face. “I never knew that.”

“Only when he’s little. It’s rare to get a visit from our baby girl. Minhyuk gets the most excited when she comes,” Hyungwon explained, as if Wonhee were a separate person from Hoseok. His eyebrows scrunched together briefly in thought. 

“When was the last time she showed up?” You asked. 

He hummed, “It’s definitely been quite a while. I don’t remember how long exactly. Maybe… a few months?” 

You nodded, “it seems I learn more about him everyday.”

Hyungwon grunted in agreement, giving a little nod. 

“Are there any differences? Between Seokkie and Wonhee, I mean.”

He hummed again. “Well, you know how Seokkie is, but Wonhee has subtle differences. It’s kind of like she’s a different personality in some ways, but in some ways it’s not. She doesn’t carry Hopps around like Seokkie, she prefers Bebegom. She carries him around like a baby doll, and she gets upset if you hold him wrong.” He chuckled, and you cooed while watching your boyfriend play with his Bebegom, petting his bear’s head gently. “She likes hair bows, too,” Hyungwon added. “We keep a few of those around for her to wear. She had a little plastic crown she liked—someone gave it to Hoseok hyung at a fansign—but it got broken when we moved dorms. Hoseok was a little upset about it at the time, but he never got himself another one.” 

“Hmm,” you hummed. “Anything else?”

“She really likes  _ Tangled _ . Like any little girl, she likes Disney Princess movies, but Rapunzel is her favorite princess.” 

“Aww, that’s so adorable.”

“I know,” he cooed. “You should see her and Min playing Princesses. Min will play whatever Wonhee wants. He adores her.”

You smiled at the two sitting on the floor, “clearly.”

“Jooheon is used to having a niece, so he gets happy when she comes, too,” Hyungwon commented. “He talks about Ollie to Wonhee sometimes, and she said she wants to play with Ollie someday. Obviously, he’s played with her as Wonho before, but never as Wonhee.”

“That’s so cute. I can’t take it.” You clutched your chest dramatically. 

Hyungwon laughed before adding, “she still calls Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Changkyun her hyungs instead of her oppas, even though Min has tried to change that.”

You giggled, “that’s cute. God, everything about Hoseok is so cute. Why is he so cute?” 

Hyungwon laughed at your mini crisis. “He is cute.”

—o—

After dinner, you sat cross-legged on the floor, cradling Bebegom carefully, while Tangled played on the tv. Wonhee was busy brushing carefully through your hair, taking small breaks to sing along to the songs. She was giving you a makeover, pulling your hair up in funny little ponytails and using all of the bows she could find to place in your hair in random places. She was surprisingly gentle to have the mental age of a five year old and the muscle strength of… well, of Hoseok. 

You laughed every time a song started and Wonhee began to belt it out at the top of her lungs. Minhyuk was sat on the couch with Jooheon, watching the movie and fawning over Wonhee. 

The rest of the evening was spent that way until bedtime. Wonhee went into the bathroom, and Hoseok came out. He came back to his room, looking refreshed, relaxed, and freshly showered. With his towel around his neck and his hair damp, he sat down on the bed next to you. As you looked up from your phone, you smiled at the loving gaze he was giving you. 

“What?” You asked him. 

He shook his head, blushing slightly. “Nothing. I love you,” he leaned over to give you a kiss on your lips. It was a long passionate exchange. As he pulled away, he asked sweetly, “dry my hair for me?”

You giggled, nodding. You grabbed the towel from around his neck, letting him turn his back to you as you patted his hair with the cloth. 

“What did you think of Wonhee?” He asked quietly. 

You smiled, knowing he must be worried about your thoughts. “I think she’s sweet, which is no surprise since she’s just another aspect of you.” You kissed the crown of his head, making him hum in enjoyment. 

“Were you shocked?”

“A little,” you shrugged. “You didn’t tell me that sometimes you can be gender fluid when you’re small, so it threw me off a bit.”

He sighed, “yeah, I’m sorry about that. It had been so long since I felt like that, I honestly thought she wouldn’t come up anymore.” He covered his face with his hands. “I thought maybe it was just because I was especially stressed for that period of time.” He sounded embarrassed, but you couldn’t figure out why he would be. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” you told him softly, coaxing him to look at you. “No one is complaining. Not me, and definitely not Minhyuk. That man adores your little princess self.” You hugged his shoulders with a chuckle, reaching to peck his cheek. 

“Yeah,” was all he said, but you could hear the smile in his voice. 

“What are you thinking?” You whispered. 

“I miss you,” he said. 

You chuckled again. “I’m right here.”

“I know, but I feel like I’m spending less time with you because of littlespace,” he sighed, turning around to face you. “I know it probably doesn’t make sense to phrase it that way because I’m obviously with you physically. I just mean, as your boyfriend, I get less time with you now.”

“Are you unhappy that you shared this part of yourself with me?” You asked him, feeling a little saddened by the implication. 

His eyebrows shot up. “No! Of course, I’m not unhappy. You’re so good to me always. I love you, and I love that you accept me no matter what. I just… I miss you.” He sighed again. “Maybe I’m jealous of... myself—of Seokkie and Wonhee. I don’t know how to phrase it really. I love spending time with you as my little self, but I feel like I don’t get enough time with you as your boyfriend. As Hoseok.”

You nodded, giving him a small smile. “I think I understand.”

He let out a relieved breath. He rested his forehead on your shoulder. “I knew you would.”

You wrapped your arms around his back in a hug. “I love you,” you mumbled. 

He sat back up, pulling you onto his lap for you to straddle him. He looked into your eyes. “I love you, too,” he said earnestly. 

“Is there anything else you’re worried about?” You asked him, seeing doubt still swimming in his big brown eyes. 

“I just… I don’t want you to stop seeing me as a man,” he said in a hushed tone, searching your face. You let him continue his thoughts before speaking. “Even though I act like a child sometimes and call you eomma, I don’t want you to stop seeing me as your boyfriend.”

You smiled softly, brushing some hair out of his eyes. “I don’t think I could ever stop seeing you as my boyfriend. I’ll admit, there’s a disconnect… When you’re playing as Seokkie, in my mind, you’re cute and small, but looking at you now, you're a big, strong, and handsome man. You’re still my boyfriend. Is that not what you want?”

He smiled, nuzzling his face into your neck, “no, that’s perfect.”


	7. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will probably be the last chapter. I may revisit it again later if I get more ideas, but I never really intended for it to have a long, cohesive plot. It was more of a coping mechanism for me, just writing cute and cuddly little chapters about babying Wonho to make myself and others feel a little better about the situation. That being said, this chapter is shorter than the rest, but it feels like a good note to end the whole thing on. I sincerely hope you enjoy :)
> 
> I am working on another chaptered fic, which I hope I can post the first chapter of soon. So if you like my writing style, and you want a more plot driven story (as opposed to most of my writing on the site), keep an eye out for that one!

It had been a few weeks since you had time to spend with Hoseok. It had been busy at work, and you were on your lunch break when you got an unexpected call from Kihyun. You went to the bathroom to answer it. 

“Hey, Ki,” you asked, trying to sound nonchalant. “Is something wrong?”

You could hear a sigh on the other end. “ _ We’re on a break between schedules, and hyung saw a pretty nasty comment on twitter about himself. He was already having a bad day, and it made him cry. You know how sensitive he is when he’s stressed. _ ”

You nodded, though he couldn’t see you. “Yeah, I know. Should I talk to him?”

“ _ Well, it sent him into headspace, so I think it would be a good idea, _ ” he said. “ _ Hyungwon took him to a different room. Let me find them.”  _ After a few quiet seconds you hear Kihyun from a little farther away from the phone,  _ “do you wanna talk to eomma, Seokkie? _ ”

Next, you heard sniffling. 

“Hi, bun. Ki appa said you’re feeling sad.”

Another sniffle. 

“People are being mean, huh?” You cooed. 

“ _ Mhmm _ .” Sniffle. 

“Eomma just wanted to tell you that you’re a good boy, and it doesn’t matter what anyone else says. You’re trying your hardest, and that’s all eomma can ask,” you reassured him. “Okay?”

“ _ Okay, eomma _ ,” he whimpered, the pitiful sniffling had stopped. 

“I love you,” you told him. 

A little whimper, “ _ I love you, too. _ ”

“It’s okay to cry, but you have to get back to work, baby. Eomma will talk to you later.” 

“ _ Okay, eomma. _ ”

You hung up the phone, headed back to work with a small smile on your face. 

—o—

Later that night, as soon as you got home, your phone rang. It was your boyfriend. 

“Hello? Hoseok?”

“ _ Hey, sorry about today. You were working, huh? _ ” His voice came through in an apologetic tone. 

“Don’t apologize. It’s okay. I get that it must be stressful for you with the comeback coming up and all,” you assured him. “Plus, I haven’t been able to spend time with you lately, so it was nice to hear your voice.”

A sigh from the other end. “ _ Thank you. I’ve just… I don’t know. That comment today hit me pretty hard. _ ” 

“You’re under a lot of pressure. It can’t be easy,” you pouted, knowing he can’t see you. 

“ _ But I almost never slip in public like that… _ ” There was a moment of silence followed by a deep sigh. “ _ I just miss you so much. I wish I could hold you. _ ”

You smiled. “I miss you, too. We’ve both been so busy. On my next off day, if you guys aren’t insanely busy, I’ll come over and spend the night. Or maybe on your next off day, you can come over here, and it’ll just be the two of us,” you offered. 

He chuckled. “ _ I’d love that. Thank you again for today. You didn’t have to do that. _ ”

“But I did. It’s my job as your girlfriend to take care of you when you need me, right?” You grinned to yourself. 

He chuckled again. “ _ Yeah, I guess so. _ ”

“So then stop saying I don’t have to do things for you,” you told him. “I love you, and I’d do anything for you. What do I have to say to make you completely comfortable with that?”

He sighed. “ _ I believe you. You don’t have to say anything. Your love is enough. _ ”

You snickered. “Cheeseball. I love you so much.”

You could hear the smile in his voice as he responded. “ _ I love you, too. Don’t forget, okay? _ ”

“How could I?” You grinned, “you remind me every chance you get. There’s never a moment with you that I don’t feel loved.”

“ _ Good _ ,” was all he said. 

“Speaking of feeling,” you made a flawless segway, to which he chuckled. “How are you feeling? Still upset? Still little?”

He hummed, you could hear the rustling of his bedsheets as he rolled over. “ _ I don’t feel small right now. I don’t usually want to let my child brain handle my big people problems, but sometimes it does try.”  _ You chuckled at his phrasing, sinking into the cushions of the couch to listen to his words as he continued. “ _ I am still a bit upset honestly. I hear so many nice things from fans, but I feel like it’s never enough. The bad comments always stick with me the most, and I hate that _ .”

You hummed in understanding. “I think most people are like that. You can't help it. You just have to remind yourself that you’re doing your best.”

He was silent at that. 

“Did I say something wrong?”

“ _ No, no. I was just thinking _ ,” he said quietly. 

More silence. 

“I’m proud of you,” you told him sincerely. 

A happy hum was all the response you got. You could just picture his perfect baby bunny grin as he cuddled up in his sheets. 

“It’s true. I’m so proud of you, Hoseok,” you smiled. “You worked hard, and you did well today. I’m here for you no matter what it is you’re dealing with, okay?”

You could hear the newfound sense of peace in his voice when he said “ _ okay _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s it... I hope you all enjoyed. As always, comments and kudos are super appreciated! Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr: @wonhoslittledevil  
Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
